Oh Sister!
by Woody K
Summary: Galatea had a hidden desire for Supergirl, she couldn't hold in her feelings for Supergirl anymore, so Galatea just outright expressed them after trapping her in a room. Request from imerik001.


Kara found herself waking up in a strange room that was completely unfamiliar to her, then stared in surprise as she saw her clone/sister Galatea sitting up straight on another bed, looking down at the floor before slowly meeting the full blooded Kryptonian's crystal blue eyes. Wanting clarity, Kara asked while she slowly stood up, "Wha..Galatea?! W-Wait...how did we end up in this room?"

Her clone/sister answered softly, "It's not a room, sis."

The blonde Kryptonian then queried while surprised by what she just heard, "Excuse me?"

The blonde clone would answer while sighing softly, "Just punch the wall Kara. You'll see for yourself."

While a little hesitant, Kara had done as her clone suggested and landed a powerful fist through the wall...and stared shocked at what she saw: how she and Galatea had somehow ended up in a different dimension before the wall to the room or whatever it was had instantly repaired itself!

Kara had landed another punch to the wall, only for the wall that was not thought of as a wall to repair itself again and Galatea stated while crossing her arms and shaking her head at her template's ignorance, "You're just wasting time and energy. The 'room' will keep repairing itself every time you damage it."

The blonde Kryptonian stated while glancing at her clone, "What about communications?"

Galatea answered, "Communications are jammed. I tried to contact Cadmus multiple times when you were still unconscious, but all I got was severe static."

Knowing that her clone/sister was telling the truth, Kara asked while balling her fingers into fists, "So what do you plan to do now Galatea? Try to kill me, like you tried so many times before?"

Then, Galatea would ask with a soft and monotone expression on her face, "Why would I? What would be the point?"

The blonde full blooded Kryptonian was shocked by her clone's answer, "What? But...I don't understand. After our previous encounters...all you've ever wanted to kill me."

Galatea would counter by shaking her head, "I won't deny...that I always tried to kill you Kara, but that wasn't by choice. That was Luthor's and Cadmus's doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know Dr. Hamilton's true motives for creating me in the first place? He didn't create me to kill you or Superman...he created me, so you and your cousin would train me to become a suitable replacement to protect the Earth if either of you went bad, just like when Darkseid brainwashed Superman into becoming his warrior."

Kara stared with a shocked expression as she was speechless to why Dr. Hamilton created her sister/clone: she was created to become the Earth's next protector if she or Kal went rogue or fell under mind control...and quickly understood the reason why she wanted her dead was because of Luthor and Cadmus reprogramming her.

Before she could even offer Galatea condolences for being a victim of Cadmus' manipulation, her clone/sister had slowly stood up from the bed she was sitting on and approached her, then she simply shoved her up against the wall.

Surprised by her actions, Kara tried to question her, "Galatea! What the hell are you...?"

She would be silenced as her clone brought a finger to her lips, "Shhh...don't ruin our moment."

Kara would stare surprised as Galatea had massaged and fondled her right breast, much to her surprise and shock...while noticing how she was leaning in close as their lips were inches away.

The blonde Kryptonian cried surprised, even though she was slowly getting turned on from the extremely hot moment between them, "W-Wait a second! This is..."

Her clone would finish her sentence by asking with a seductive smile and tone, "So hot?"

Kara would state while trying to push her clone away, only for Galatea to simply pin her wrists above their heads so she couldn't fight their burning lust and desire, "But...but we're..."

Galatea would state, "We're not really sisters Kara...so there's no need to have a conflict of morals. Besides...I always wanted to fuck you the moment we first met...and I know you wanted to fuck me as well. Plus...we don't have to worry about anyone ever knowing."

Despite the blush showing on her face, Kara couldn't help but nod as she agreed with everything her clone just said, that nod was all everything Galatea needed before planting her lips of Kara's.

After the initial kiss, both Kara's and Galatea's lips parted as the slipped their tongues into each others mouths and the moaned in complete arousal and rubbed their breasts together, which caused their tits to stiffen from overwhelming arousal.

As they pulled away to breathe, the two blonde Kryptonians ripped their clothes off of each other. Once they were fully naked, they got down to making love after Galatea seductively pushed her template onto the bed she was laying on. The two blondes would make out on the bed with Galatea on top, she was performing cunnilingus on Kara nonstop while the latter was also treating her clone to kissing and eating her pussy from face sitting, Galatea asked with a giggle, "Hot, huh?"

"I'm naked and I feel like I'm on fire."

"Just let me work my magic on you while you work your magic on me."

The two lovers would resume their mouth to vagina contact, the kisses and licks caused little shockwaves to be felt within. Neither knew how long it took before they eventually climaxed, ending their love making in the 69 position they were in. Kara moaned, "G-Gala...tea...I..."

Galatea simply said, "No need for words. Your moaning is thanks enough."

They would share three tender kisses before covering themselves in the sheets.


End file.
